


You look beautiful. Let me draw you.

by leopardeyes



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, ran is convinced that there is a heterosexual explanation for this, there is not, yukina draws ran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardeyes/pseuds/leopardeyes
Summary: Ran hadn't looked at Yukina once during all of that but when she dared to take a peek, Yukina reached her other hand up to Ran's cheek. It wasn't just warm - it felt like her hand was burning and Ran would have recoiled if she had the power to do so but everything in her body stopped working. She couldn't move her muscles, couldn't blink, couldn't even breathe. Every sense in her body had been shut down other than the awareness that Yukina was still holding her hand tightly and that her left hand was pressed against Ran's face. She knew that she was sweating and her eyes were probably bulging wide open in the least appealing way possible.In short, Ran was having a gay panic.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	You look beautiful. Let me draw you.

**Author's Note:**

> artsy girls make me go :) <3<3<3  
> yukiran makes me go :) <3<3<3
> 
> so this is the result of me fusing those two things together

"Moca, stop poking fun at me," Ran said for the third time that day. They were sitting on a table near the edge of a classroom, adjacent to a window. The midday sun shone through, casting a glow on Ran that picked up her streak of red hair well and highlighted it in a nice way. Moca was laughing and looked very proud of herself for being incredibly annoying which was something that Ran felt was absolutely unremarkable. Though, it would have been a lie to say that there wasn't an amused smile on Ran's face as well. They had long since finished eating lunch and were just chatting to pass the time. Neither of them knew where the rest of Afterglow were but Ran didn't mind that it was just Moca and her.

It was like that, basking in sunlight, smiling at Moca's good-natured teasing and gazing longingly at the tranquil scene outside that Ran felt at her most peaceful. She felt that she could ignore all her worries and stress to just enjoy life. She could live highschool life as it was supposed to be lived - with a smile. She wondered what had stopped her from feeling so serene before when serenity seemed to be so easy to achieve.

Ah, of course. _She_ was who stopped her.

Footsteps echoing through the classroom that was now empty apart from Ran, Moca and her, Ran knew who was coming before turning around. In fact, it was specifically because she knew who was coming that she didn't want to look away from the window. Ran didn't want to have to look at her pretty, stoic, frustrating face and not have a comeback for whatever she would say. Because, of course, she would say something and of course, Ran wouldn't be able to let her go without offering some sort of retaliation.

Her day was already ruined. Ran's smile was a lot weaker, the sun seemed to have hidden behind clouds and the peacefulness of the outside seemed at this point a distant utopian future. Still, she looked at Moca, trying to make herself believe that she could just ignore this.

"Hey, Minato-san," Moca smiled at the one person Ran was trying to avoid. Could she not take the hint that they were trying to ignore her - the lead singer from their rival band? Though, knowing Moca, she may have completely caught on to what Ran was trying to imply and did this just to spite her.

"Hello, Aoba-san," Yukina replied. But, judging by the silence that followed (and Moca's continued giggling) Moca was not the one who Yukina came there for.

She had no choice.

"Minato-san," Ran said, turning around to look at her and she was just as pretty as Ran expected her to be. In fact, upon closer inspection, she was even prettier than Ran expected and now she was pissed off because how dare Yukina Minato of all people walk up to Ran and immediately exceed all of her expectations? Who did she think she was?

The sun came out from behind the clouds again and Ran wanted to fight the sun because it made Yukina's eyes look absolutely stunning. They reflected the light rays like her eyes were the ocean, mirroring the sky above. Her cheeks, a shade pinker than usual, were not helping. When they were this close - not standing as rivals on opposite sides of a stage but as classmates - Ran noticed the subtleties in her face that explained why she looked so damn ethereal all the time. Though she didn't have a wide range of expressions (and she only seemed to show Ran one - a look of disapproval) it was the little sparkle in her eyes, the slight parting of her lips and the way she had tucked some of her hair behind her ear that made Ran completely entranced by her. She couldn't look away. Seeing how these miniscule, basically unimportant changes to her appearance had such an effect on Ran, she decided that she couldn't lose to Yukina no matter what.

But, while she was reluctant to admit this, even Ran had to recognise that it would have been difficult to beat Yukina in this case. She was just too pretty.

Ran was suddenly aware that she had no idea how long she had been staring and was about to say something but was interrupted.

"You look beautiful. Let me draw you," Yukina said bluntly, face not changing at all. Even Moca was silent.

Ran didn't know how to respond to that. Her head had gone from being full of thoughts to being completely empty.

"Oh? Ran's gone red. Well, if you'll excuse me," her lips playfully curled into a smile as she stood up.

"No, wait, Moca! What?" Ran turned desperately from Moca, who was already halfway across the room and quickly approaching the door, to Yukina, who was still looking at Ran expectantly for an answer, as if nothing weird had just happened at all. "Huh?"

"When the sun reflects in your hair," Yukina sat down in front of Ran where Moca was previously sitting. "You look beautiful," she repeated, staring right at Ran and not holding back any of her words.

Ran was definitely going to fight the sun.

"So, can I draw you?"

"Sure," Ran said, completely unsure of what was happening. "Why draw, though? I didn't know you liked that sort of stuff."

Yukina didn't say anything for a few seconds and tapped her fingers on the table as she flipped through her sketchbook which was already half full (mostly with cats).

"It started with me wanting to draw cats," she said slowly. Ran picked up on that much. Yukina looked up at Ran tentatively before averting her gaze and going back to flipping through the book. "They're adorable when they're sleeping," she muttered under her breath.

"Cute," said Ran quietly, noticing how Yukina smiled when looking at all the cats she had been drawing.

"What?" Yukina looked up at Ran, who instantly regretted saying that aloud. "Anyway, I wanted to try drawing people as well. I should not limit myself by only drawing _one_ of the things that I think are cute." She took out a pencil and began sketching instantly, not giving Ran time to process what she just heard.

When Yukina leant down over her sketchbook, her long strands of hair fell all over the table like elegant vines crawling up a garden wall. Ran couldn't really see the book and just wished she could reach out to tuck Yukina's hair behind her ear so that she could see the drawing. Definitely so she could see the drawing, and not any other reason. Every time Yukina glanced up at her, there were flutters throughout Ran's whole body that she felt from her fingertips to her toes. At one point when Yukina looked at Ran, they maintained eye contact for a bit longer, forcing Ran to look into the reflections in Yukina's eyes once again and admit how stunning she looked. Ran regretted not bringing something to draw with - even if it was just a pen and lined paper - as she felt like she was losing some battle by not also drawing Yukina.

"Keep your face still," Yukina said. "You are smiling. It's difficult to draw."

Ran hadn't noticed she was smiling. Was she even smiling? Did Yukina say that to provoke her?

"So you're backing away from it just because it's difficult? That's not very like you, Minato-san," Ran tried to keep her face straight (it was the only straight part of her she had left) but found it to be a challenge.

Yukina stopped drawing but rather than looking up at Ran, she continued looking down.

"Your smile is… particularly difficult for me to draw," Yukina said.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Ran's smile was completely gone. She couldn't help the strain in her eyes while she glared accusingly at Yukina, who was still not looking her way.

"I have to admit that I only started drawing recently. I'm not the best at it right now," Yukina said. "Your smile is the part of you that I like the most. I don't want to do it an injustice." Yukina's cheeks were so red that Ran could see the blush spreading to the tips of her ears. Her hands were on her lap and she kept moving around in the chair, constantly repositioning herself as if permanently uncomfortable.

"The part of me that you like the most…" Ran mumbled, more to herself than to Yukina. Ran didn't even have to look at her own reflection in the window to know that her cheeks were a blushing mess. Emotion bubbled within her and for once, it wasn't a feeling of rivalry or bitterness towards Yukina but instead a sweet, soft feeling that she wanted to cherish and never let go of. It made her feel tingly inside and almost unnatural, as if her body had been replaced by someone else's. She wanted to stay like this, just her and Yukina. For once, Yukina was forced to look only at Ran - forced to actually notice Ran - who was loving every bit of it. She would have given the world for them to remain like this, where nothing mattered and she could feel these confusing, tingly emotions without caring about upholding an image.

"Stop smiling please," Yukina said with no emotion in her voice.

Even though Ran understood where Yukina was coming from and if anything she agreed with her, Ran couldn't help the clenching of her fist under the table, the clicking of her tongue and the irritated turn of her head as if a switch had been flipped inside her brain. All of the mushy, cutesy feelings she had before were worthless if Yukina didn't feel the same. Whether it was music or art, Ran had to accept that Yukina didn't care about her and that it was all for the creative product - she would only sing with her in order to produce a better sound and would only draw her because she was an alternative to cats. No matter how much emotion Ran gave Yukina, she would return none of it.

"Stop smiling?" Ran stood up quickly, the chair scraping against the floor. "Like hell I will! Do you want me to stop feeling anything as well? Should I just sit there like a pretty doll until you finish your drawing?"

Yukina paused for a beat.

"That's not what I-" she began, only to be interrupted by Ran who absolutely did not want Yukina to get the better of her now.

"Minato-san, if you ask to draw me and say that I look beautiful, how do you expect me not to smile?" Ran walked around the table so that she was practically looming over Yukina's seat.

"I had faith that you would be able to control your facial expressions," Yukina said. "I was obviously wrong."

Ran bit down on her lip, thoughts racing with Yukina and how they never seemed to get along, no matter what Ran tried. She truly wanted the two of them to have nice, heartfelt moments together but she just couldn't stand Yukina's attitude sometimes.

But, what made her clench her fist the hardest, sharp nails digging into her palm, was the fact that Yukina didn't seem to care. Ran could smile, blush, shout or sing and Yukina would have the same unaffected expression on her face. She acted like some sort of queen, not showing any feelings towards her subjects, positive or negative. And, regardless of how highly Ran viewed Yukina or how fucking important this woman was to her, Yukina would still see her as one of the many thousands of subjects she oversaw. It made Ran sick.

"Yeah, I can't control my face," Ran inched closer to Yukina. "Unlike you, I can't help but show every little thing I'm feeling." As their faces got closer, Yukina didn't back away at all. She didn't even seem surprised or confused at what Ran was doing. Instead, it suddenly felt like Yukina was in control even though she hadn't said anything and it made Ran infuriated. "That's why I want to kiss you right now," Ran breathed, a hand on the back of Yukina's chair, their faces inches from each other. Yukina moved her head slightly and when she did, a strand of hair fell over Ran's hand, delicate and soft like a feather.

Still, Yukina's face didn't change.

"Do it, then," Yukina's voice was barely a whisper but in Ran's ear it still had its usual loud, authoritative tone. She didn't break eye contact with Ran once and probably didn't even blink. Their eyes were fixed on each other and Ran could finally be confident that at least for these few seconds she was the centre of Yukina's world.

Ran didn't kiss her. Not because she didn't want to (nobody would believe that lie) but because she still wasn't convinced that her feelings were mutual. The way Yukina didn't seem happy or surprised or embarrassed or offended indicated to Ran that it could have been anyone in her position and Yukina's reaction would have been the same. Whoever was sitting in that seat at that time, Yukina would have drawn them.

Ran reflected that it may have been a waste not to kiss her for a petty reason like that but she knew that she wouldn't have been able to stomach it if Yukina didn't feel at least something from the kiss.

"You're not going to?" Yukina had no indication of disappointment or amusement in her voice. It was just bland and unfeeling. Ran clenched her teeth together and wanted to yell at her, to get angry, but she knew that no matter what she did, she still wouldn't be satisfied as Yukina would always respond in the same way.

"You don't care about me," Ran said. "I'm so captivated by you and yet you think nothing of me at all. It's unfair," she walked away and out of the classroom.

She heard a chair scrape against the floor behind her, followed by footsteps, followed by something brushing against her fingers for half a second.

Ran turned around to see Yukina blushing furiously, staring at Ran's hand.

"I tried to grab your hand but… I missed," she wasn't looking at Ran in the eyes.

Ran couldn't understand this woman and how she could feel absolutely nothing at the thought of being kissed yet turn redder than a strawberry from something like this. It made her grit her teeth but at the same time, it made Ran smile. She did try to hide the smile but of course it wasn't worth trying because she was talking to Yukina Minato, who of course would pick up on every little thing that Ran did because she could not seem to surprise Yukina with anything. For a few seconds too many, they both stood in front of each other, not saying a word while growing redder and redder.

"Well, what are you waiting for," Ran huffed, looking at the floor and extending a hand towards Yukina, who took it almost instantly.

Her hand was not soft. At all. It felt like Ran was holding the rough end of a sponge. It's not like she expected Yukina to have soft, delicate hands but she still smiled a little bit at how hardened her skin was. When their fingers intertwined, she found that she could explore every part of Yukina's hand. Her pointy knuckles, her smooth fingertips and the intricacies engraved onto her palm. She was like a work of art that had been meticulously sculpted into something that would be displayed in exhibits for centuries to come.

Yukina also took her time studying Ran's hand. She caressed her fingertips over the back of Ran's hand, massaged the gaps between her knuckles and weaved their fingers together in what felt like a dance. Ran knew that they were only holding hands but she also knew that it felt amazing and she never wanted to let go. 

Ran hadn't looked at Yukina once during all of that but when she dared to take a peek, Yukina reached her other hand up to Ran's cheek. It wasn't just warm - it felt like her hand was burning and Ran would have recoiled if she had the power to do so but everything in her body stopped working. She couldn't move her muscles, couldn't blink, couldn't even breathe. Every sense in her body had been shut down other than the awareness that Yukina was still holding her hand tightly and that her left hand was pressed against Ran's face. She knew that she was sweating and her eyes were probably bulging wide open in the least appealing way possible.

In short, Ran was having a gay panic.

Yukina didn't seem to mind though, because she still kissed Ran without hesitation. Her lips were warm and wet and kind of chapped and Ran thinks she tasted cherry but it might have been something she ate earlier and now she was worried that Yukina didn't like cherries and would pull away but she didn't pull away in fact they were still kissing. And Ran was loving it. She wanted to kiss back but as soon as she tried to, Yukina kissed more forcefully.

Oh, no. Ran was not going to let Yukina get the better of her now.

Ran bit down on Yukina's lip which made her open her mouth and gasp softly. Ran took the opportunity to slide her tongue into Yukina's mouth and it turned into a battle of whose tongue would end up on top that, in their stubbornness, neither of them wanted to lose. After Ran pulled at Yukina's hair and she held an arm around Ran's waist in return, Ran's tongue ended up on top and there was no resistance.

Initially, Ran felt like she had won whatever competition they were having but then she opened her eyes for a peek and noticed how blissful Yukina looked. She had her eyes closed as if she was having the time of her life and now Ran was annoyed again because it was supposed to be her victory, not Yukina's.

Yukina also opened her eyes and they separated, both breathing heavily but Yukina's arm was still around Ran's waist. She tightened her grip a tiny bit.

Ran knew that Yukina didn't feel exactly the same way about her yet she couldn't help but feel an odd sense of pride at how breathless and happy Yukina looked. Something about the way she looked at Ran with eyes half closed made Ran forget about everything. She forgot about trying to surpass Yukina, about trying to have Yukina see her as an equal and even forgot about trying to _understand_ her. All Ran could think of was how she was the one to make Yukina look this way and she couldn't stop the smile that grew on her face when acknowledging that.

"Can I see your drawing now," Ran whispered, lips pressed against Yukina's ear, who didn't say anything but broke away from Ran to go and get her sketchbook. When she came back, she held it out to Ran on the page that she had been working on. Excitedly, Ran took the book from her.

When Yukina said she was going to draw Ran, she expected her to have some hidden artistic talents that Ran never knew about. It's not like she expected her to be incredible but it was more like she couldn't picture Yukina Minato being less than perfect at anything. It wasn't like the drawing was bad, it's just that after the kiss it was a little underwhelming. The drawing was far from perfect, which is not something Ran ever expected to be able to say about Yukina.

"There is no need to judge me so much," Yukina said coldly. Was she able to read Ran's mind or did her face give her away? "I started drawing people a week ago." Yukina folded her arms, perhaps a little defensively.

"No, it's… good," Ran said, running a finger over the drawing. The features of the face were a little bit off but they still looked very Ran-like. She felt like Yukina's drawing made up for what it lacked in technique in emotion and style which was somewhat ironic considering how much Yukina went on and on about technique in her music. It was nice to see a new side to her.

Tracing her finger down the cheek of the drawing, she looked at the lips and saw how they were curved upwards. Ran smiled.

Absentmindedly, Ran turned a page to see the drawings Yukina did some time ago. They were all cats. Some other drawings, for example of flowers, were scattered here and there but Yukina had managed without fail to draw at least one cat on every single page. 

"Mitake-san," Yukina reached to take the sketchbook but Ran didn't let go. "Don't look at those," she didn't say it as commandingly and sternly as usual.

"They're cute," Ran didn't listen to Yukina and was not taking her eyes off the pages as she flipped through them, wanting to study all the drawings so that she could find out just a little bit more about Yukina.

She found out that Yukina liked cats. A lot. But, Ran sort of already knew.

What she didn't know was that there was one black and white cat that she seemed to like a lot. Maybe it was her pet or a cat that she saw a lot in the neighbourhood. It made an appearance all the time, to the point where even Ran could recognise it based on Yukina's drawing of its ears.

"Mitake-san," Yukina said again, tugging on the sketchbook. Ran looked up to see Yukina's face red. She was so much cuter than any of the cats she drew. Yukina didn't say anything more - looked like she couldn't say anything more - from sheer embarrassment.

Twirling a finger through Yukina's hair, Ran hummed and smiled.

Ran couldn't say with certainty that Yukina viewed her as an equal. For all Ran knew, she may have seen her as nothing more than a pretty face to draw. But that didn't matter because the rush she felt when they held hands, the swirling feeling inside her when they kissed and the joy she felt seeing Yukina smile made all the other little complicated things worth it. In time, Ran would make Yukina view her as a rival - that she was certain of. But, for now, she just wanted to enjoy these rare moments they spent with each other.


End file.
